


ikon idea book

by blondeyunhyeong



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Prompt Book, Writing, all ships are valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeyunhyeong/pseuds/blondeyunhyeong
Summary: here are some au's and prompts featuring any and all ships in ikon. free for anyone to use!read the chapter titled "centrics" for some updated prompts!





	1. prologue!

Hello everyone. I've set this prompt book up to help fic writers find inspiration for writing and/or get passed their writer's block. Combine any prompts and pairings together to make your story more interesting (honestly you don't have to follow the prompts completely, they're just here to give you a little start). I'll be updating frequently!!

 

*these are all free to use, no credit needed, buT IF YOU DO USE ONE OF MY PROMPTS, TAG ME OR LINK ME TO YOUR STORY SO I CAN READ YOUR BEAUTIFUL WORK!!


	2. new years; hanbin

On New year's Eve, they're at a party. Hanbin's looking for someone to kiss in a crowd full of strangers. Who does he find?


	3. lucid dreaming; yunhwan

Yunhyeong and Jinhwan both have explained on a vlive together that they lucid dream. Write a fic where they're no longer able to control their dream, or wake up from it.


	4. child; junbob

Established relationship au where Bobby and June have been together/married for as long as they could remember. One day, and out of the blue, Jinhwan tells them they should adopt a baby.


	5. hogwarts au's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be making a lot of Hogwarts au's because there's little to none in the ikon fandom.
> 
> updated 11/03

seeker game-

Chanwoo is the youngest ever to become seeker on the quidditch team.

•••

causing trouble (junhoe)-

Hanbin says that June is the troublemaker of the group. Write a story about him causing trouble within the Hogwarts castle. He's always out of his bed at night, or he plays gag spells on his friends. He usually always gets expelled from going to Hogsmeade.

•••

correcting a teaching method (yunbob)-

Yunhyeong is the muggle studies teacher and Bobby, the teacher for the care of magical creatures class, was muggle born. He couldn't help but tell Yunhyeong that everything he's been teaching students is wrong because, "no, none of our cars fly, and yes, in the muggle world it's strange to see a random cat change into a person."

•••

 alone during the holidays (chandong)-

Chanwoo is a lonely gryffindor and Donghyuk is a lonely hufflepuff, neither of which go home for Christmas. So, although they're in different houses, Donghyuk approaches Chanwoo, who sits at a table in the great Hall by himself, and asks if they could eat together because, "you don't have to spend your Christmas being completely alone." they then confide in each other, becoming close, during the holiday vacation.

 •••

weirdly okay (chanbob)-

Bobby and Chanwoo land in the hospital wing for trying to invent a new spell.

•••

muggle fascination (yundong)-

Yunhyeong's friends think he's weird for always reading books about how to do muggle stuff. Despite what his friends say, Yunhyeong sneaks into the kitchen one night to make cookies for a known muggle born he's got heart eyes for named Donghyuk. It took him several tries, and multiple temptations to not use his wand to help.

•••

learning to fly (junbob)-

A chaser for the Ravenclaw quidditch team breaks their arm a week before the big game. Junhoe was asked to step in to take this person's place. While this causes quite a bit of stir between the four houses (since Junhoe was a member of Slytherin), Junhoe was more worried about the height. He was terrified of heights, and being up so high made him feel unsteady with a broom. That's when the friendly captain of the Ravenclaw team (Bobby) steps in to help Junhoe learn to fly better, and help their team out.


	6. tattoos/flowers; yunbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from that otp prompt, "person A works at a tattoo parlor, person B works at the flower shop next door. imagine which person of your otp would do what, then switch them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somebody write this. I need it so bad.

Yunhyeong works in a tattoo shop. Hanbin works at the flower shop next door.


	7. subway; double b

Hanbin practically eats subway sandwiches everyday because he's got a huge crush on the guy, Bobby, who makes his sandwiches.


	8. apartment; chandong

Donghyuk and Chanwoo buy their first place together. They'd been friends/lovers all their lives and with the cheap jobs they work, they decided to buy a small apartment just to get out of their parents’ places. They really couldn't afford to live apart, literally and emotionally.


	9. childhood friends; yunbob

Bobby and Yunhyeong were friends when they were growing up; all through elementary school, and all through highschool. There's never been a day that they haven't talked or seen each other. But after they graduate, something tears them apart, whether that's college or career paths, or family or lovers. But they meet again unexpectedly years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all underestimate the power of yunbob's relationship.


	10. high school au's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some pairings for high school au's. will update often!!
> 
> updated: 05/23

new student (chanhwan)-

Jinhwan had been going to that school for fours years. A new freshman, Chanwoo, shows up, and all of a sudden he's really popular.

•••

chess match (yundong)-

Donghyuk and Yunhyeong are rivals of the chest club. They show up on competition day planning to beat each other at an intense game of chess, only to find out that the other is actually really nice and pure and they have to let them win now.

•••

prom (junbob)-

where bobby asks june to the prom out of nervousness. It's their last year, and he wants make it count. Are they friends? Do they even know each other? Does June say yes? Talk about the prom, about them dancing, or talk about what happens after prom ;-)

•••

twins (yunchanbob)-

Yunhyeong and Chanwoo are twins and when Bobby spotted his boyfriend, Chanwoo, at his locker, he went up to wrap his arms around him whispering, “I've been waiting to see you all day,” but Yunhyeong turned around instead with a confused look on his face. Ever since then, Bobby hadn't been able to look Yunhyeong in the eyes, and Chanwoo can't get mad because it's funny.

•••

soulmates (chanbin)-

  * soulmate au where your soulmates name appears on your wrist at eighteen.



Hanbin wakes up on his 18th birthday excitedly and peels back his sleeve, revealing a name. He'd been waiting for YEARS to get his soulmates name and now that he's looking at it… Jung Chanwoo? The guy he bullies at school?

•••

fights (junchan)-

Chanwoo met June in the library telling him "he'd better see him during lunch behind the building". Someone overheard and told like the whole school that there was going to be a fight during lunch and students gathered outside because they wanted to see it but both June and Chanwoo were super confused as to why a bunch of people gathered in their hiding spot where they usually make out at.

•••

Vball (bobhwan)-

Students were playing volleyball in gym class and Bobby accidentally threw the ball at Jinhwan's face and it started bleeding and Bobby felt horrible so he took him to the nurse but Jinhwan was secretly okay with it since Bobby is nice and cute.

•••

ditched (yundong)-

Donghyuk gets stood up by his date, and ditches prom to go to the park to be alone, only to find Yunhyeong, a kid from his science class, sitting on a bench alone. After they talk, Yunhyeong tells Donghyuk that he was stood up too, and wow this is a really crappy night. Donghyuk asks Yunhyeong out for some ice cream to cheer them both up.

•••

cheer (junbob)-

June is a starter for the schools basketball team, and Bobby is the new male cheerleader that can't help but cheer for him the loudest because he's got a huge crush on him.


	11. 2012; junchan

It's 2012. And June and Chanwoo solely believe the world is going to end. They decide to stick together until the end. How do they spend their “last days”? Bonus points if they regret whatever they did after they wake up in 2013 to find out the world didn't actually end.


	12. piercings; double b

Bobby shows up to a tattoo and piercing shop to ask a question about something only to end up getting an eyebrow piercing because the cute guy behind the counter, Hanbin, suggested it would look good on him. [[bonus points if he continues to come in for more piercings]].


	13. locked out; binhwan

Jinhwan lives in an apartment building, and was going to take out the trash when he sees a random man (Hanbin) on his knees trying to pick the lock to an apartment door. Jinhwan couldn't tell if he was locked out or a burglar. He startles Hanbin anyway by saying loudly, “Call the super if you can't get inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: whether you make him a burglar or a locked out citizen, it can still be funny either way.


	14. dates; chanbob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I haven't put any chanbob on here and they're like a legit pairing in my top 5.

Bobby was living life good and having a great time. But Jinhwan thought that he also needed romance in his life. He set up a dating profile for Bobby putting down that he “likes tall people.” When someone matched him, Jinhwan set up a date, making Bobby get angry at him for doing all this behind his back, and now's he gotta go to that stupid blind date, but wait, this guy Jinhwan set him up with is actually handsome, and really nice. Chanwoo was it? That's a nice name too.


	15. instagram; yunbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is legit canon like everytime Yun posts a selfie, Hanbin is always commenting hearts and cute things like "ur facial expressions are so heartwarming".

Yunhyeong accepted some random guys request to follow him on Instagram because in his bio it said they went to the same school, but now that random guy is liking all his photos and commenting hearts. Hanbin? Yunhyeong's seen Hanbin around school, but he's never really talked to him… he must be really brave to like a photo of Yun’s that was posted 54 weeks ago.


	16. ice sports; bobdong

Donghyuk's an ice skater. Bobby's a hockey player. They only share one thing in common: the same ice rink they practice on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this would be a great au since the winter Olympics are going on right now.


	17. centrics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are prompts centered around one member but you can switch them up obviously and add ships and whatever.
> 
> updated 01/19

children-

Hanbin lives in a society where you are only allowed to have one child. Hanbin has two children.

•••

love witch-

with Jinhwan as a witch and everyone comes to him about love stuff and wants him to put spells on people for love and dating and finding true love. bonus points if something goes wrong with a spell.

example: Chanwoo comes to Jinhwan, after gathering the correct ingredients, because he's sick of June and Bobby denying their love for each other.

•••

mind reading-

Bobby is a mind reader… which is normal to him, but not exactly normal to others. He flinches when someone screams in their head. And that person sitting across from him has dirty thoughts about him. It's a gift being able to read minds, but sometimes it can be frustrating and embarrassing. Bobby really could live without having to listen the weird things he's forced to listen to it.

(bonus points if he's had this ability since birth, but had never told anyone ever).

•••

 brownies-

where Donghyuk brings space brownies to school. He offers a brownie to each and everyone one of his friends, a few of them being high for the very first time. 

 •••

where the wild things are au-

In an attempt to escape from a not so good life, Chanwoo runs away from home and finds a place with six other creatures that take him in as their new king.

(this can be a fantasy au or this can be a dream tbh... cool or angsty)

•••

psychic-

based on the American TV show Psych, Junhoe has an amazing gift to be able to pay attention to things and people very well. Because of that, he solves a crime that he sees on tv, in like five seconds. So when he goes to the police station to collect his reward money, he gets caught by the head detective, Donghyuk, asking him how he could have solved a crime without being _involved_ with the crime. Junhoe tells him that he’s psychic so that he wouldn’t get arrested, and that he’d solve another crime if he was let go. He solves the crime and the head chief, Hanbin, lets him onto the force to help them solve crimes from then on.

bonus: Junhoe is a genius, but he has no brain cells. So his very good friend, Bobby, is let onto the force as well to keep him focused. Junhoe and Bobby are a team now.

•••

healer/helper bot-

H4N81N (Hanbin) is a healer and/or helper robot that was abandoned by his creator in a warehouse. One day, someone came into the warehouse to hide from bullies, cops, etc. and happened to stumble upon H4N81N. Who was it? And do they end up taking the robot home with them?


	18. letters; jundong

where June sits to write a letter to Donghyuk since he's been missing him, and since they live far apart from each other. he thinks of all the times they used to have together just a year ago before Donghyuk left to go pursue his dreams of being an idol/dancer. he hasn't heard from him in twelve months but just as he sits down to write the letter to him (after he's written over a hundred letters he's never sent) he gets a call. “Donghyuk, is that you?”


	19. advice from a stranger; bobhwan

Bobby ran out to the store one night to buy his younger sibling something “embarrassing” like condoms or tampons and he didn't know which one to get because he doesn't know a thing when it comes to this kind of stuff, but found a random guy browsing the same isle, Jinhwan, and stopped him to ask him for help on which one to get.


	20. no umbrella; donghwan

It's a rainy day and Donghyuk's running to get to the bus stop. And great, there's nothing he can stand under to get dry. The man standing near him scoots closer to him and holds his umbrella out for them both to stand under. It was silent between the two, with only the sound of the rain being heard. “Names Jinhwan's by the way.” the man said when they finally sat on to the bus together.


	21. bad cop hanbin; double b

Hanbin's a horrible cop. He's not fast, he feeds the police dog too many sweets, and he gets his ass chewed by the sheriff since he can never catch a bad guy. One afternoon while Hanbin was sitting in the police car, a vehicle sped passed him. Hanbin chased the car until it pulled over, and when he asked for license and registration, he saw the same Bobby Kim. He proceeded to ask why he was speeding, when Bobby answered, “I was trying to speed into your heart.” Hanbin fell for it and let him go on only one condition: he has to be his date at his friends wedding since he has no one to go with and can't show up alone.


	22. Hogwarts au; dongbin(?)+ot7

Hanbin needed extra practice with spells since he was bad at them and Donghyuk was the only one who volunteered to help (since none of his friends didn't wanna die lol). One night, Donghyuk gave Hanbin a simple spell to try out, and Hanbin accidentally said it wrong while pointing his wand right at Donghyuk, turning Donghyuk into an infant. His friends were not pleased to hear about this, but they all vowed to help find a reverse spell to clean up Hanbin's mess while also hiding and caring for a baby Donghyuk until he goes back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just too good. someone HAS to make this


	23. imaginary friend; yundong

Donghyuk had an imaginary friend growing up. Yunhyeong was his name. And he was his best/only friend. But as he got older, he eventually faded away. One morning, when Donghyuk was very grown up, and very late to work, he stepped up in line to quickly grab his coffee when the barista that handed it to him wouldn't let go. Donghyuk furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at the person, widening his eyes and opening his mouth in shock. Yunhyeong leaned towards him, both their hands still on the warm drink, whispering. “I'm back. And I know this is sudden, but I need your help.” 

ALTERNATIVE:

Donghyuk had an imaginary friend growing up. And he was his best/only friend. But as he got older, he eventually faded away. One morning, when Donghyuk was very grown up, and very late to work, he stepped up in line to quickly grab his coffee from the barista, who's name tag read Yunhyeong, that handed it to him. Donghyuk glanced up at the person, widening his eyes and opening his mouth in shock. He set down his coffee and chuckles. “I don't mean to be weird or anything but you look exactly like an imaginary friend I had when I was eight.”


	24. sick; junbob

Bobby's sick (with the flu or whatever). June knows it. And Bobby's acting as if everything is normal. He's even tried getting frisky with June. But June ain't having any of it. June finally forces Bobby in bed, instead of going to work, with a warm blanket and more tissues since he had the sniffles, and he made sure he stayed put while he made him soup and took care of him.


	25. snuck out; binhwan (chanbinhwan)

Mom Jinhwan and dad Hanbin reaction to find their son, Chanwoo, had snuck out while he was supposed to be grounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this would be so cute n so funny someone pls make this omg


	26. going to the vet; yunbin

Yunhyeong's a vet, and Hanbin just ran into the animal hospital, holding his dog in his arms claiming that it's an emergency but the vet is super hot and Hanbin can't spit out fast enough that his dog accidentally ate chocolate.


	27. marriage pact; bobdong

Bobby and Donghyuk are the greatest pair. Donghyuk always sends song suggestions to Bobby to listen to if he's feeling down. Sometimes Bobby tells the waiters that it's his friend Donghyuk's bday even if it's not just to get a cake. Once, the two even ditched work just to go out to an amusement park just to have fun together. 

One night, they're sitting in one of their houses/apartment together playing games or watching TV, when Donghyuk smiles shyly and says, “remember that deal we made a long time ago?” Bobby thinks for a moment, then responds, “you mean the one about if we both turn 40 and haven't married yet, we'd marry each other?” Donghyuk nods. Then the pair sits in the silence for a while, thinking about how they're both almost 40, and how they love each other very much.


	28. hitmen; junbob

where Bobby and June work together as hitmen and they kill others for money. they're only the best at their job/they've worked as hitmen for years. Bonus points if they have a cute relationship with each other.


	29. driving test; chanhwan

It's Chanwoo's first time to learn to drive, and maybe he didn't pick the best person to help him drive since he ran over someone's potted plants, and didn't even pause for a stop sign. Jinhwan told Chanwoo to pull over, and they sat with heavy breathing for a moment. Then Jinhwan turns to the first timer. “Yeah, it's been quite a while since I've been behind the wheel myself.”


	30. plants and puppies; donghwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's legit little to none donghwan fics like at all and this would be such a cute au.

established relationship au where Jinhwan and Donghyuk are in that stage where they wanna get a dog to see if they're responsible enough to have real children, but they get a houseplant to see if they're gonna be responsible enough with a dog.


	31. moving away; junbob

Bobby is moving to a new city/state and June hates it so much even though he's trying to act tough about it. On moving day, he chases down Bobby to tell him how he feels about him because he thinks he's never going to see him again and he needed to get it off his chest. How does Bobby react to June practically confessing to him?


	32. soulmate au; yundong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmates au where when your soulmate dyes their hair, your hair changes to whatever color they dyed it to.

Yunhyeong was relieved to wake up one late morning to find his hair was finally back to black after it had been pink last year, and blonde this year. If he ever meets his soulmate, he's punching them in the face for making him look ridiculous(ly cute).

edit: ALTERNATIVE- WHERE YUNHYEONG ALREADY KNOWS HIS SOULMATE AND HE MAKES AN ANGRY CALL TO HIM EVERY TIME HE FINDS HIS HAIR IS A DIFFERENT COLOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only hinting at yundong because they've both had pink, blonde, and black hair ;-)


	33. FBI case; junbin

Hanbin and June hate each other(for whatever reason, maybe they're just annoying, you decide). But they're FBI partners on a case together as punishment for being mean to each other at the station. The Chief, Jinhwan, thought they needed something to do in the meantime to give everyone else relief from their constant fighting. Junbin bickers on hideouts, they bicker in the car together. But the two actually end up catching this bad guy together, resulting in them being rewarded, and the two not being so harsh to each other. Hanbin compliments June's work tactics, while June tells Hanbin he couldn't have done it without his help.


	34. the proposal au; bobhwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt was based off the movie "the proposal". (in the movie, the main character was going to be sent back to her own country from the US because she didn't have a green card, but y'all can obviously come up with other reasons if ya like!)

Jinhwan lives in the USA and finds out he isn't able to live there for much longer. But he does find out he's able to stay if he's married to an American born citizen. Jinhwan asks Bobby, his assistant, to marry him in order to help him stay in the US, to which Bobby agrees because he was promised a promotion in return. Leading up to a wedding date, they learn more about each other and they actually secretly fall in love. But on the wedding day, Jinhwan tells everyone in the middle of the ceremony that it's all fake and that he used Bobby to stay in the US. Then he runs out. Whether Bobby chases after him or not is up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * a green card is a document that allows immigrants to live and work in the USA (if you don't get one, sometimes they make you move back until you do get one). but you're excluded if you are married to an American. just throwing this information out there in case you'd like to use it!


	35. love at first sight; chandong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loosely based off the last rubber band stage, I'm so soft for the youngest members

Donghyuk felt like he'd fallen in love the second he laid eyes on the very cold and expressionless looking Chanwoo. He was whipped, for lack of a better word, or head over heels, if you will. He bought a flower for Chanwoo to show him his administration for him, hoping he'd accept, and to his surprise Chanwoo actually accepted the flower.


	36. pretend; yunbin

where Hanbin is invited back home for a weekend with his parents and he dreads them for more reasons than he can count, and so he accidentally told them he was dating a successful lawyer just to make him look good for once, but Yunhyeong isn't happy about that since he's most certainly not a lawyer, and he has to pretend to be one when they show up for dinner.


	37. bar; junhwan

where they drunkenly meet at a bar and, even though they've only known each other for an hour, everytime a new song comes on June leans over to Jinhwan and says, “this is our song.” except he's said that the past six songs and even though Jinhwan was a little annoyed by it, it was also cute and charming. But that could just be the alcohol talking.


	38. park play; double b

Bobby was playing toss with his friend at the park when he accidentally threw the ball too far and a dog got ahold of it. And he wasn't the only one chasing after the dog, because some other guy called out the dog's name and it stopped. He retrieved the ball and gave it back to Bobby. “The names Hanbin. Sorry about my dog; I'm still training him to be a good boy.”


	39. post breakup strip club; yunhwan

Jinhwan was dragged to a strip club by his friends because they thought he needed to get over his recent breakup, and they paid a stripper named Yunhyeong to give him a lap dance but Jinhwan told the stripper that he wasn't in the mood, so Yunhyeong just sat down with him at a table and they ended up talking for hours on end. Jinhwan finds out Yunhyeong is funny and nice and he goes to medical school because stripping is just a side job and wow, Jinhwan did end up forgetting about his recent breakup, even if it was just for a couple hours on a late Friday night.


	40. poet collab; jundong

Painter Donghyuk and famous poet Koo Junhoe meet one day when Dong is on his way home from work. He tells June he is such a huge fan of his work and although June doesn't believe the other at first (since he's rly actually not that famous), he asks him out for coffee and discuss their work together. And Junhoe gets to see Donghyuk's paintings for the first time, and he loves them so much he asks Donghyuk to paint for him so they can make a book together with poems and paintings and it becomes a hit.


	41. can't stand it; yunjun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooo I haven't put any dang yunjun up in here?? wtf?? anyways, I haven't had much inspo lately, but here's this. this ship has been sailing hard since this new comeback.

June has been head over heels for Yunhyeong, his good friend, for months/years. He goes into work one day, and Jinhwan goes, "hey, have you seen Yunhyeong's new piercing?" Junhoe widens his eyes and shakes his head no, to which he finds Yunhyeong later and talks to him and Junhoe searches Yunhyeong's face for some sort of piercing and never found one so he shrugs that thought off until Yunhyeong laughs, revealing a tongue piercing, and Junhoe wants to scream.


	42. nsfw double; chanbob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea sitting in my drafts forever, but never wanted to post it since I thought it was a crazy au but... I like the concept of it.

Chanwoo was looking around in a random store at the mall, when some strange guy (Bobby), comes up to him and says that he recognizes him from somewhere. Chanwoo gets that a lot; he's always told by random strangers he looks like someone they've seen in movie before, but no one could place the name on it. That's until Bobby tells him he looks like the famous porn star, Song Yunhyeong.


	43. secret customer; junchan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ikon TV kinda gave me the junchan feels, hehe.

Chanwoo and June own a small restaurant together in the city. It's not a very popular place, but it gets good business since the ramen is to die for. June notices that some of their ingredients have been missing over the past week (like chicken, or salmon). When he asks Chanwoo about it, the younger just shakes his head and denies him having anything to do with the stolen food. The very next early morning, June catches Chanwoo in the act of feeding the clan of cats in the alley behind their restaurant. 


	44. unlikely likings; binhwan

Hanbin is doing time for a minor crime, and Jinhwan is a prison guard with a huge soft spot for the guy.


	45. college au's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't ignore these au's, they're really cute ok.
> 
> updated: 12/16

dorm mates (junhwan)-

Jinhwan and June are roommates in college. They aren't really good of friends or anything. And Jinhwan hears June more than he sees him. June plays music from his room a lot of the time when he's home, and one day June plays a song that Jinhwan can't resist but to dance to because it's his favorite song ever. They begin to actually bond for the first time.

•••

car troubles (junchan)-

Every morning before Chanwoo goes to school/work, he always sees a random guy his age getting into his car right outside his apartment building. Sometimes they smile at each other out of politeness, but they've never really talked. One morning when Chanwoo made his way outside with his bike, he saw the guy having car troubles. Chanwoo didn't just wanna leave him there, plus he knew a thing or two about cars. He went over and helped the guy. In exchange, the guy offered Chanwoo a ride to wherever he was going since he obviously had no car himself. They get inside and drive off, to which the guy says, “My name's Junhoe by the way. Thanks for helping me. I don't know shit about cars.”

•••

crying (dongbin)-

Hanbin and Donghyuk are dorm mates in college, and had been for a long time. But they never really talk except for the occasional 'hello' if they happen to be home at the same time. One night, Donghyuk hears crying coming from Hanbin's room.

•••

rich (yunbin)-

Where Hanbin is a broke art student, and Yunhyeong, another random student with a lot of money, takes an sudden interest in his work.

((ps. this can totally be a sugar daddy au and Yunhyeong knows how expensive school can be so he pays Hanbin in supplies and housing and food lol))

•••

freshman 15 (donghwan)-

Donghyuk notices he's been gaining a lot of weight (due to eating out a lot being it's his first year of college) and he's feeling as if he's letting himself go and he feels depressed. When he finally confesses to Jinhwan (whether that's his friend or bf doesn't matter) that he feels like he's eating too much, Jinhwan, knowing exactly how Donghyuk feels seeing as he gained a lot of weight his first year as well, learns to make healthy meals for Donghyuk to help get him back down to his regular weight.

•••

not so annoying (junbob)-

Jiwon is the guy trying to study his history in his room on a late Friday night, and Junhoe is the drunk guy singing sad songs in the hallway. When Jiwon went to go tell him to shut up (because he was too loud and annoying) he finds out Junhoe was locked out of his room. When Jiwon invites him into his own room, Junhoe passes out on the floor.


	46. hospital stay; junbin

June is at the hospital for a fever, and Hanbin is at the hospital for cancer treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this don't have to be as angsty as it looks tbh
> 
> EDIT:   
> itseeeva says:  
> i have an idea for a dialogue that can happen between hanbin and june abdnskkdd in which hanbin says to junhoe, "as annoying as cancer is, you're more annoying."


	47. rival prince; dongbin

Donghyuk and Hanbin are prince’s from rival royalty families, who are supposed to hate each other, but are actually deeply in love. And the only way to see each other is if they sneak out of their castles late at night when everyone else sleeps. One night, when a guard is sent to find Donghyuk after they notice him out of his bed, the guard finds the boy standing behind castle walls getting charmed by Hanbin's romantic words. There may or may not be consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this would be so cute tbh. hanbin is so soft with donghyuk ok


	48. unexpected dads; yunbob

After no longer being able to care for a child, a woman leaves a baby/teen for both Bobby and Yunhyeong to take care of, claiming that the kid has to be one of theirs. After a small dispute as to which one of them is the _real_ father, Bobby and Yunhyeong decide to come together, instead, to raise the kid, making them become unexpected father's to a child they never knew existed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus points if the kid ends up not being either of theirs but the two decide to keep the child because they're too attached.


	49. runaways; junchan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based this off of the book, the outsiders.

Junhoe and Chanwoo are alone in a park together one night when a couple of guys started messing with them for no particular reason. Junhoe brings out a knife and stabs one guy to defend Chanwoo, and it scares off the others. In fear that they may have killed the random guy, June and Chanwoo plan to run away and live in hiding for- who knows how long?


	50. fallen god; yunbin

Yunhyeong is the god of visuals, and Hanbin just happens to be a witness to this god falling from the sky, and right onto concrete.


	51. pool cleaner; double b

Hanbin is the pool cleaner to some rich asshole (because he's deemed all rich people assholes), and Bobby is the owner of said pool who doesn't exactly know why his pool cleaner gives him dirty looks. "Is it just because I'm rich?"


	52. spooky au's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some supernatural/paranormal au's, or anything considered Halloweenish !!
> 
> updated: 12/16

Supernatural (tv show) (junhwan)-

Supernatural au where Jinhwan and June live the hunter life; driving around all day looking for jobs, sleeping in shabby motels, and making fake ID’s. But one day, they come across some sort of creature that they read about in the newspaper that's been causing problems/killing people in a small town and neither Jinhwan nor June knows how to kill it.

•••

paranormal date (binhwan)-

Jinhwan and Hanbin are on their first date; they seem to really like each other. But when Jinhwan is walking Hanbin home, Hanbin tells the older to stand back, to which he randomly pulls out a salt gun and shoots a ghost that was about to put their hands on his date. “Oh, by the way, I'm a supernatural hunter.” Hanbin says. And instead of going home, Hanbin puts out an investigation to see what information he can find about this ghost and how he can get rid of it. Jinhwan tags along, but the whole time he freaks out because surely ghosts can't be real, right?

•••

abandoned warehouse (junchandong)-

Donghyuk and Junhoe are just messing around and dared each other to go into this abandoned warehouse thinking it was gonna be fun, but the two end up stumbling upon a spirit who runs through the different floors of warehouse. And although both Donghyuk and Junhoe were freaked out at their first ghost encounter, Chanwoo was harmless.

•••

bait (chanbin)-

Vampire Hanbin uses Chanwoo as bait to catch his prey when he's hungry for blood and wants a bite. But Chanwoo, being the only human in a nest of vampires, gets teased by the other vampires, to which Hanbin has to constantly scare off other vampires that try to hurt Chanwoo and turn him into one of them.

One day, someone points out that Hanbin has bitten every person they've come across but has never even touched Chanwoo. That's when Chanwoo starts to wonder why Hanbin protects him rather than turn him into a vampire like he's done with everyone else...

•••

Fear (yunhwan)- 

Jinhwan and Yunhyeong are the group's biggest scaredy cats. Write a story where they go to see a horror movie together or go to into a haunted house together. Is Jinhwan more scared? Is Yunhyeong more protective? Do they leave early?

•••

trick or treating (junbob)- 

Bobby loves Halloween; the pumpkins, the costumes, etc, he can't get enough of it; but he is actually scared to be out on Halloween night. Junhoe never liked Halloween; the pumpkins, the costumes, etc, it's so lame and childish. So he never goes out on Halloween. But upon hearing about Bobby not being able to go out on his favorite night, Junhoe decides to dress up and take Bobby out so that he can enjoy his special evening.

•••

unusual school (jundong)-

Junhwe gets admitted to a boarding school for boys with supernatural powers. There, he meets Donghyuk, who can play mind games and get into people's heads. He's cute, but all the others were scared of him. Junhwe was scared at first as well, but Donghyuk was lonely, so he tries his best to become his friend.

•••

Voodoo (chanwoo x ot7)-

When someone wrongs Chanwoo, he makes a voodoo doll of the person. And depending on how bad that person hurt him, Chanwoo may or may not rip the dolls body in half.


	53. back to the future; bobdong

Bobby finally completes his time machine for a school science fair. When he goes to test it out for the first time, he accidentally travels to 1981. Donghyuk is some kid who's hanging out in his backyard. He suddenly screams as a stranger comes out of the shed with smoke arising off his shoulders. “I didn't mean to scare you, but my name is Bobby and I think my time machine is broken. Can you help me fix it so I can get back to 2018?”

 

alternative: Bobby takes a curious Donghyuk back to the future with him, where Donghyuk learns what a cell phone and an xbox is. He's overwhelmed by technology being a thing.


	54. dirty dancing; junhwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinhwan, king of body rolls, inspired this for me.

Junhoe is a singer, who can't dance to save his life. But he was asked to dance sensually for a new on stage performance with a new song of his. His manager hired him a dance instructor, Jinhwan, who was famous for dirty dancing, to teach him to dance sensually.


	55. we bare bears au; triple kim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can make this angsty but you can make this cute like,, this can go either way?? And yeah, I was excited for the new season of We Bare Bears to start so I thought I'd make an au based off it.  
> (I hope I'm not alone watching the show, if there's anyone out there who also watches it????)

Hanbin, Bobby, and Jinhwan were orphans who had adopted each other when they were young and decided to become brothers and stick together. They were drifters for years, traveling all over the States to find a perfect permanent place to start their lives together. They ended up finding a wonderful place called San Francisco, California; and although their jobs are crappy and they don't have a lot of money and their apartment is shabby, the three would make do as they finally feel like they have somewhere to call home.


	56. narc; yunbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *narc is slang for undercover cop (or detective)

Where Hanbin is a narc and is working a case trying to bust a drug cartel. He's told to stay close to where they believe the target is, so Hanbin looks for places to live in the area. Hanbin finds that a man named Yunhyeong is looking a roommate and Hanbin moves in, pretending to be an out-of-towner who's just looking for a cheap place to stay, and befriends him.

Bonus points if they fall in love and one day Yunhyeong finds out Hanbin is a narc, and believes Hanbin was pretending to like him and leading him on this whole time.


	57. first real home; chanwoo x yunbin(?)

Chanwoo is an orphaned teen who gets into trouble a lot. One day he gets caught by police (after shoplifting or mugging someone for food) and the station thinks it's best that they put him into a foster home to get straightened out rather than putting him in juvie. Chanwoo meets overly excited parents Hanbin and Yunhyeong, and his new angsty teen foster brother Junhoe.

 

Edit: the CUTEST twitter thread by hellobbkon based off this prompt can be found [here!](https://mobile.twitter.com/helloBBKON/status/1053243617815347200)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slapped parent!yunbin on here but you can also replace them with parent!binhwan instead? Or parent!yundong????


	58. mugged; bobhwan

Bobby is startled as he is getting into his car down a secluded alley. “Give me your money, and no one gets hurt.” is all he hears. Bobby, afraid of what the sudden mugger might do to him if he doesn't comply, digs for his wallet in his pocket and turns around to hand it to the hooded figure. But right before he does so, he smiles. “Jinhwan, is that you?” Jinhwan takes off his hood, recognizing his old pal from high school, college, etc. He smiles back. “Oh my god, Bobby! I haven't seen you in forever!”

Explaining why he was about to mug him will take a great deal.


	59. notes; junbob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmate au where when your soulmate writes/draws something on their skin, it shows up on yours as well

Bobby constantly wakes up with notes written messy on his hands like, “pick up milk from the store,” or “don't forget doctors appointment,” but he doesn't mind it because it's saved him from forgetting tons of things. One day he meets a guy named Junhwe with identical writing and notes on his left hand.


	60. Jung Chanwoo vs. The World; chanbob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott Pilgrim au!

Where Chanwoo has to battle against Bobby's seven evil ex's in order to be with him: Hanbin, Jinhwan, Yunhyeong, Junhwe, Donghyuk, Mino, and Lisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> change out Chanwoo with another member to make it a different pairing fit to your liking, but I thought these "ex's" fit for Bobby the most hehe


	61. ot7's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a good bunch of ot7's to steal
> 
> updated: 2/05

star trek au-

ok just hear me out 

  * Donghyuk as the ships’ pilot, who steers starfleet into space. He eats while driving and sometimes he drops crumbs on to his uniform so when he looks down to wipe them off, the ship swerves from him not paying attention.
  * Chanwoo as the navigator, making sure there's no asteroids coming towards the ship. He also gets away with a lot of things. Maybe that's because Hanbin has a huge soft spot for him.
  * Jinhwan as second in command, a friendly alien, who also makes sure everyone on board is alright and no one has problems. Essentially, he is also the ships’ counselor.
  * Bobby as the chief engineer, the handyman of starfleet, making sure the ship is running smoothly. Got a broken light? Bobby's on it. Also, he's always playing music in the engine room.
  * Yunhyeong as the doctor in the medical ward. A lot can happen up in space, so there needs to be someone who knows how to fix laser gun wounds.
  * Hanbin as the captain and first in command, who doesn't really seem to know what he's doing since it's his first time on the job, and quite frankly, it's his first time in space.
  * June as the communications director, who is also Vulcan. He gives his ideas and opinions about missions and what to do in times of crisis. And he also can't feel human emotions. But legend says he's got a soft spot for the chief engineer.



•••

best best man-

Yunhyeong is getting married and his spouse, (insert member/oc here), claims that he doesn't really have a close friend, and that he needs a Best Man for the wedding. Yunhyeong then starts meeting men to try and become friends with them to choose a candidate. Meeting a guy named Junhoe was… interesting. And meeting a guy named Hanbin was pretty awkward. But he ended up choosing the best Best Man... Or best _men_.

•••

the doctors are in-

A hospital can be pretty unpredictable, as the doctors and nurses have to rely on each other to get through the day.

Hanbin is a strict physician, who teaches the interns how the place works. Jinhwan works at the desk; he's also very supportive when another doctor needs to vent. Bobby is the surgeon who loves to get down in the operating room. Yunhyeong is the handsome doctor that all the patients fall for. Junhoe is a nurse who can't stand gross stuff, but the hospital is his life. Donghyuk is a medicine know-it-all, but whom no one can stay mad at. And Chanwoo is a witty intern, whom everyone cares for the most.  

Write a day in the life about the members as doctors, and the things they have to endure while stuck in an ever-changing hospital.

•••

magic swords-

There's twin swords that has said to contain power within them. People go and try to pull them out by this nearby rock. But there can only be one person who can actually pull them out. Which member pulls them out? What magic do these two swords contain?

•••

Ufo-

Where the boys witness Hanbin getting abducted by aliens. Write about their strategies to get him back.

> • dialogue bonus: "do we really need him back, though? he was annoying, you guys have to admit." 


	62. caretaker; chanhwan

Jinhwan is a famous actor but becomes temporarily disabled as a result of an accident that causes him to become paralyzed. He is angry that he can't continue doing his big movie that he's been looking forward to and is afraid that they're going to hire a new actor to play his part; he takes his anger out on a caretaker, Chanwoo, who was hired to help Jinhwan get around his own home since he couldn't walk by himself. Despite all the hurtful things Jinhwan says to him, Chanwoo still nurses the celebrity dearly. And despite the way he talks to the young caretaker, Jinhwan starts to feel bad and lighten up since he would hate to hurt Chanwoo's feelings.


	63. going back again; yundong/ot7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off the freedom short film of ikon x gregory (which I still think is a little underrated).

Yunhyeong awakens in the backseat after a car crash, only to find his friends (Bobby and Jinhwan) dead. He tries to wake them up, but is instead startled by a person that appears to him in the broken window. Yunhyeong gets out of the car and starts telling the random stranger that he was supposed to be on his way to meet his other friends somewhere and he doesn't know what happened and the car just crashed. The stranger then introduces himself as Donghyuk. Donghyuk holds up a time turner and says, "I'll take you back in time before the crash. But it's your job to make sure this doesn't happen again." And with that, Yunhyeong was suddenly on the sidewalk, as Bobby and Jinhwan's voice could be heard, telling him to get into the backseat of the car. His heart was beating fast as his friends lives lay in his own hands.

If Yunhyeong fails, then Donghyuk will appear to him in the same spot to make sure he gets it right.


	64. lost in the woods; chandong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this prompt off the cartoon mini-series called Over the Garden Wall, about two brothers that get lost in the woods by accident and encounter some strange people/creatures, which if you haven't seen it, I highly recommend watching. The soundtrack is beautiful, and the animation is wonderful, while the adventures are a mixture of horror and magic.

Donghyuk and Chanwoo are brothers who get lost in the woods. As they try to find their way back home, they encounter some strange/magical human beings and creatures, who some claim they can help them along their journey to get home, and some claim they can't, while every single person they've passed has told them to watch out for the monster that lurks in the woods. Chanwoo is unbothered and having fun on their little "adventure" while Donghyuk blames Chanwoo for them being lost in the first place, every chance he gets.

Do they encounter the monster that everyone talks about? Do they eventually end up home?


	65. closed!!

It's been a full year since I first started this prompt book. I'm officially closing it! You won't see anymore updates from this book. But I'm still active and will read fics based off any of the prompts! Love y'all!!


End file.
